


O Love

by pipspeachez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, More tags to be added, Pining, ig this counts as a song fic?, self discovery, they are dumb and afraid of rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipspeachez/pseuds/pipspeachez
Summary: O Love that will not let me go,O Love, I rest my weary soul in Thee;I give Thee back the life I owe,That in Thy ocean depths its flow may richer, fuller be.Kuro falls in love at fifteen.Kenma falls in love at sixteen.Through the years they slowly find their way to each other.Fic inspired by O Love by Elaine Hagenberg
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, more to be added maybe idk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	O Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at summaries but this song has lived rent free in my head since I sang it two years ago. Also the lack of Kuroken makes me so sad, so I had to do something about it. 
> 
> You can listen to the song here: https://youtu.be/U2cqblTDR8w
> 
> Instead of going full third person omniscient, I decided to do third limited but on top of that I decided the chapters are going to switch between Kuro centric and Kenma centric.... my sanity is so low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro falls in love at the age of fifteen and his love only grows from then.

Kuro Tetsurou realised he was in love when he was fifteen. 

_ He and his cousin were passing a volleyball back and forth in the backyard, chatting away as their parents spoke inside. Recently, Eri had fallen into the habit of gushing about her boyfriend at any given moment. She was four years Kuro’s senior, but they were the closest in age out of his mother’s side of the family, she was more like a sister to him. _

_ “Eri-chan, do you ever shut up about Ryuu-kun?” Kuro groaned, holding the ball under his arm.  _

_ His cousin sighed, walking over and ruffling his hair with a smile. “You’d do the same if you were in love, Tetsu-chan.”  _

_ “How do you know if you’re in love?” _

_ “How? Well, I think that’s for each person to decide for themselves,” She sat down on the grass, laying back and looking up at the sky, “but, I’d say a pretty universal feeling is like… someone who you always look forward to seeing. Getting a fuzzy warm feeling whenever they’re around or they smile. Someone who you can always count on to be there for you, and who you also always want to be there for. Someone who you want to have in your life forever.” _

_ Kuro’s brow furrowed as he sat down next to her, “Oh…” _

_ “What? Is there someone you like?” Eri asked as she noticed him staring intensely at his toes.  _

_ “I don’t know, maybe? I never really thought about it.” He tossed the ball up into the air, thinking as it came back down.  _

_ Someone who you always looked forward to seeing, who made you happy, who you wanted to see happy… that warm, fuzzy feeling. Was it normal to feel that way about your friends? _

_ “Nee, Eri-chan… do you feel the same love with your friends? Is that normal?”  _

_ “Well, I mean usually it starts off with being friends, I guess… but even then it’s different. There’s usually a stronger connection, you can feel it.” She glanced back over to her cousin.  _

_ “I see… well that makes sense I guess.” Kuro continued to toss the ball, mind wandering in his own world. Was he… in love? How were you supposed to tell the difference between caring for someone who’s your friend and being in love?  _

_ “I never thought about them like that,” he mumbled to himself.  _

_ Eri sat up and looked at Kuro excitedly, “So there IS someone you like! You have to tell me who it is! I’m a girl, I can help you!” _

_ Kuro jumped and missed catching the ball, causing it to hit his head. “Agk! Ow!” He frowned as he rubbed his head. “What? No, I don’t like hi- her? I don’t know! I’m still figuring all this out! I didn’t even think about love until now!”  _

_ “Tetsu, you’re fifteen, it’s normal. Puberty or whatever.” _

_ “It’s not normal!” Kuro exclaimed. “Not how I feel, especially who I feel about.”  _

_ “Tetsu what do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with being in love or having a crush on a friend.” _

_ “Eri, how many friends do I have? How many am I close enough with to have any sort of romantic development with?”  _

_ She frowned. “Well… only a couple. I still don’t get why you look so-“ Eri paused, meeting Kuro’s eyes and immediately realising it all.  _

_ Oh.  _ **_Oh_ ** _.  _

_ He looked so afraid, confused, conflicted, worried. His first love was his only closest friend, and that friend happened to live down the street. His first love who reluctantly played volleyball with him when he’d rather be playing video games, who somehow stuck around Kuro even though their personalities were far from similar, someone who only peeped out from his shell when Kuro was around.  _

_ “Eri, what do I  _ **_do_ ** _?” Tetsurou’s voice quivered, eyes staring at his cousin like his life depended on it.  _

_ “Ok. Ok, Tetsu hey, don’t look so afraid!” She smiled, hoping to reassure him. “You don’t have to do anything right now, just continue being his friend, ok? Don’t act on anything unless you want to. Who knows! Maybe this is just a little crush and it’ll go away in a year. And Tetsu, even if it doesn’t, there’s nothing wrong with being in love, ok? I’ll always have your back.” _

* * *

Kuro came out to Kenma two years later in his second year of high school. 

_ “You wouldn’t hate me if I liked guys, would you?” He asked, laying on Kenma’s bed and staring at the ceiling.  _

_ “No,” Kenma answered, not looking up from the game on his computer screen.  _

_ Kuro sat up and leaned on his elbow, staring at Kenma’s back. “Ok, cool. And what if I also liked girls?”  _

_ “That’s fine, I do too.”  _

_ “Seriously?” _

_ “Seriously.” _

_ “Ok, that’s cool.” _

_ “Stop saying cool so much, it’s annoying.”  _

_ “What?! No it’s not!” _

_ “Is too.” _

_ Kuro groaned, “You are so annoying.” _

_ “Are you talking to yourself in the mirror?” _

_ “Kenma!” _

_ Kenma smirked, pausing his game and turning around to face his bed. “Have you told anyone else?” _

_ “Eri knows, and her fiancé, but that’s it.” He sat up and patted the spot next to him, eagerly waiting for Kenma to join him.  _

_ The other sighed and accepted the invite to sit on his own bed, poking Kuro with his foot. “Thanks for telling me, I know it’s hard.”  _

_ “What about you, have you told anyone?” _

_ “Besides you? My mom and a few online friends. It’s a lot easier to talk about behind a screen.” Kenma pulled his PSP out of his pocket, laying back on his bed.  _

_ Kuro watched him play from the corner of his eye, staring at the posters on his friend’s wall. Even two years after that first talk with his cousin, Kuro’s feelings for the boy next to him hadn’t faltered, if anything they had grown. He wanted to confess, he really did, but it didn’t feel like the right time. Following coming out with a confession to the person you came out to wasn’t the brightest idea. Yet Kuro couldn’t help but feel tempted. His high school years could be great with someone he loved by his side, even greater with his best friend. But there was also the risk of feelings being unrequited and friendships being ruined, Kuro didn’t want that. He couldn’t assume that because Kenma wasn’t straight that he also shared the same feelings. God, but he wanted that to be the case. If his feelings were returned, would Kenma be comfortable being out and in a relationship, or would he want to keep it to themselves? Should Kuro even want their relationship to be public? He wasn’t sure.  _

_ “Kuro?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I asked if you were ok, three times.” _

_ “Oh, yeah I’m good. Just thinking.” _

_ “Ok.” _

_ “Kuro-kun,” Kenma’s mother knocked on the door as she opened it, “Are you staying for dinner tonight?”  _

_ “Ah, I would love to but I should probably go. My cousin and her fiancé are coming over for dinner. Next time for sure!” He stood up with a smile, stretching his back. “I’ll see you later, Kenma. Don’t stay up too late, we have school tomorrow.”  _

_ “Ok, dad.” Kenma rolled his eyes, not looking up from his game as his friend left. “Say hi to Eri and Ryuu for me.” _

_ After Kuro left, Kenma’s mother appeared back in his doorway.  _

_ “Ken-kun,” his mother crossed her arms, “Did something happen?” _

_ He looked up, sighing before powering his game off. “He came out to me. Same thing I told you.” _

_ Kenma’s mother smiled as she sat next to her son on the bed. “Well, that’s good isn’t it? Now you aren’t as alone as you thought.”  _

_ “Yeah, but I don’t want anything to happen that could ruin our friendship.” _

_ “So you aren’t going to tell him?” _

_ “No.” _

* * *

_ Kuro left for university two years after that.  _

“I’ll text you every day.”

“Ok.”

“You better text me back.”

“I will.”

“And we can video call on weekends.”

“Ok.”

“And if Lev gives you too much trouble you can call me.”

“Alright.”

“If you need help on your homework, which you won’t, but if you do, call me.”

“Kuro.”

“And make sure you kick Karasuno’s ass this year.”

“ _ Kuro _ .”

“And make sure you annoy Tsukki at camp.”

“Not as much as you.” 

“Make sure Akashi calls Bokuto, I don’t want to hear him cry all night.”

“ _ Kuro _ .”

“I’ll come to all of your games, front row.”

“ _ Kuro.” _

_ “ _ You’re going to be a great captain, Kenma.”

“Kuro!”

“Kenma.”

“You’re going to miss your train.” Kenma pointed to the train soon approaching. 

“Oh.”

“So, I guess this is it?”

Kuro took a deep breath. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

The train slowly came to a stop at the platform. 

“Ok, I’m going now.” He pulled up the handle 

“Don’t have too much fun, ok?” Kenma avoided his eyes as his own welled with tears. 

Kuro smiled sadly, pulling him into a hug. “Without you? I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll call you when I get to my dorm, ok?”

“Ok.” He nodded as Kuro stepped back, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. “Kuro, wait.”

Kuro’s heart leapt as Kenma called his name, “Yeah?”

“Here.” Kenma reached into his pocket for the game he was recently playing. He hadn’t finished it yet, but if Kuro had it, that meant he had to come visit. “This way you can bribe me to come hang out still.” 

The station speakers gave their last call. Kuro’s pulse was drumming in his ears. 

“You’re going to miss your train,” Kenma placed the cartridge in Kuro’s hand. “I’ll see you?”

“Yeah,” he closed his hand around the game, placing it in his pocket. How was that so damn smooth? “I’ll see you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! First Haikyuu fic! And I decided to make it multi-chapter and third limited, pray for me. 
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I’m planning on hopefully updating regularly, but don’t quote me on it ^^’


End file.
